Targeted host club
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Someone has the Death note and is using it to kill the host club. Can they catch whose doing this before the person destroys the host club? Why is this person doing this? Will the host club ever find out the truth or will it remain an unsolved mystery murders? Warning: Yaoi, Depression, death slash murder, some violence and small hint of yuri. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"I'm bored." Ryuk sighs looking around the Shinigami realm. "Everything's still dead here. Even after Light died." Sigh. "Maybe I should go back to Earth. Yes. I must." He gets up and heads towards the entrance to the human world. "I dropped my notebook, it's time to see who the unlucky resident that picked it up is." He laughs flying down to the human ending up in a stormy sky. He flies through it with ease and finds the mansion of the holder of the death note. "Ah here it is." He flies down to a balcony. "My this person sure is rich." He goes into the bedroom seeing the current holder sitting at a desk writing. "Heh." He moves a little closer looking at what the holder is doing. "My my looks like you've had trouble choosing if you'll use it or not but now you will huh?"

The holder jumps falling out of his chair to his knees. "Ah!" He stares up at the shinigami. "W-Who are you?"

Ryuk grins. "I am a shinigami." He explains simply. "And that note book you have belongs to me. I dropped it in the human world and you picked it up. Which means it now belongs to you. But of course I'll be following you around and it will fall onto me to write your name in my note book when it's your time to die."

"Shinigami huh?" The holder stands up. "Well Shinigami. It seems this." The holder looks to Ryuk with a grin. "Will be very interesting now won't it?"

Ryuk breathily chuckles. "My humans really are interesting."

"It's all going to start tomorrow at school. Can anyone else see you?"

"Only those who touched the note book you have or any pages of the note book even if it's torn off can see me."

"I see. Then that will be really useful. Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: The first death.

Ding dong ding.

"Alright class take your seats its time for class." The teacher announces as he walks into the class room. He writes information for the test on the board. "Test is tomorrow."

"Aww man." Hikaru groans. "I don't want a test."

"As long as you study you'll be fine." Haruhi assures him. "It's the only way to do well on a test to get good marks."

Hikaru huffs. "I still hate them."

Kaoru smiles at his brothers childish behavior as he watches the two then he turns looking out the window. He spots Ayanokoji coming into the school carrying a black note book. 'Did she steal Kyouyas book? Man if she did then she has a death wish.' He thinks to himself then turns back to the lesson.

Ayanokoji smiles to herself as she walks through the practically empty halls. "I wonder who has the other Death note. Don't you agree Rem?"

"Yes. But with your shinigami eyes you'll see who it is just fine." The white shinigami agrees flying right behind Ayanokji. "Ryuk dropped his Death note here so at least we know who the other shinigami is." She really was hoping to see Ryuk again but she saw Ryuk drop his note book in the human world thus she also drops her note book in the human world to hopefully see Ryuk in the human world and maybe have interaction of some kind by the holders like with Misa and Light. She was so lucky that when she killed L it really was his time to die so she flew off leaving her note book in a pile of fake dust that Shinigami turn to when they kill someone who is not going to die anyways. She hovered by whoever possessed her note book but stayed out of sight so no one knew she was there. She waited until she was free then left back to the shinigami world. She felt lucky that the shinigami king gave her a new note book.

Ayanokji looks to her Death note. "Yeah." She agrees.

Later.

The host club is about to open for business.

Everything seems normal in the club room.

"Ok is everyone ready?" Tamaki asks turning around to face his hosts.

"Well today we may get a lot of customers meaning good money for the club." Kyouya says with a small smirk.

Tamaki rushes over to Kyouya throwing his arms around the other. "Awww come on Kyouya! There's more to being a host then the mon-" He suddenly stops speaking.

Kyouya looks to the king of the host club. "Tamaki?" He watches the kings face through the reflection on his glasses.

Tamaki's eyes are wide and his face is showing surprise with pain. He suddenly lets go of Kyouya collapsing to the ground eyes closed and not moving.

"Tamaki?" Kyouya puts his black book on the table he's sitting at and moves out of his chair kneeling down beside the collapsed Tamaki.

The others rush over.

Hunny hugs Mori in fear.

Hikaru puts a protective arm around his brother pulling him close.

Haruhi stands watching in shock.

Kyouya puts two fingers against Tamaki's neck.

"Anything?" Haruhi asks after twenty seconds.

Kyouya is frozen. "He's…..dead…."

The hosts gasp in horror.

Tamaki, the host clubs king…. Is dead!

Kyouya's police force and some workers from a hospital his family owns are now in the club room checking Tamaki's body along with the club room.

"He died of a heart attack." A worker from a hospital says. "It's strange though."

"How so?" Haruhi asks.

"There is no reason for him to have a heart attack. He is healthy enough and his body shows no signs of anything that would lead him to having a heart attack." The paramedic moves away from Tamaki's body not knowing what else he can do. "It's like an outside force caused him to have one. It seems to be a murder not just a heart attack that he got unlucky with. It's strange."

Haruhi blinks in shock. "Is that even possible?"

Kyouya's eyes are hidden by the glare of his glasses and he doesn't speak but has a black note book open in his hands which isn't new as he always has some sort of black note book everywhere he goes. His face is emotionless as if not sure how to process this.

Hikaru and Kaoru are sitting on one of the couches in the room. Hikaru holding Kaoru close as if scared that his brother might be the next victim.

Hunny is crying into Mori's chest while Mori pets Hunny's hair to try to comfort the smaller boy.

"We will have to look deeper into this but if this is a murder than any one of you could be next." The paramedic stands looking around the club room.

Kyouya looks down at his open black note book. "Who is next?" He says out loud. "Who could be possibly killed next?"

The room stays silent as no one knows the answer to this.

Who IS next?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two: More to murder than meets the eye.

"Ryuk." The holder of Ryuks Death note speaks up as he closes the door to his bedroom.

"What is it?" Ryuk looks to the holder of his Death note.

"The Death note is such a good item. I can get whatever I want with it." The holder smirks. "With it I will show everyone my true power! Since I can kill with more than just heart attacks getting caught will be near to impossible."

Ryuk grins. "Humans are so interesting."

The holder chuckles evilly. "Tamaki was just a test to try out the note books power. Since it works like a charm I now will make my list of victims. Who to kill and when in what order." He goes over to his desk and pulls out a lined sheet of paper from a drawer. He begins writing down names in the order they will be killed and ideas on how to kill them. With a dark look over his face making him look so evil.

At the Hitanchiin mansion.

"Kaoru." Hikaru says quietly.

Kaoru turns over onto his side on their shared bed looking over to his brother who is standing beside the window looking outside. "Yeah Hikaru?"

Hikaru looks over to his twin. "I'm scared I'm going to lose you."

Kaoru blinks then gets up going over to his twin. "Not without a fight. I won't leave you so easily." He leans against his twin trying to give the other comfort.

Hikaru looks out the window. "Tamaki didn't even stand a chance…. There's no way to fight it…." He mummers.

Kaoru looks down knowing that it is true, Tamaki couldn't fight his death from happening so the chances anyone else targeted can fight it is slim to none.

After a few minutes of silence between the two Hikaru puts an arm over his twins shoulders getting the other to look up at him.

"Hikaru…." Kaoru whispers seeing the terrified look on Hikaru's face, though he himself isn't doing much better.

The next day.

The host club meet in the third music room.

The room had been a crime scene but at lunch they had removed the room from being a crime scene.

So now it's after school and the hosts have gathered to discuss what to do, yet no one has spoken a word so far.

Five minutes go by and finally Kyouya speaks up. "Well even with Tamaki gone we should still continue with the club. I'll have a memorial shrine put here in the club room for him and any others who are killed if there are any more before this mystery is solved."

The rest of the hosts don't respond, not really knowing what to say anyways.

Kyouya pulls out his black note book and begins writing in it. "We'll have today off because of what happened and we'll continue doing the host club business tomorrow. With that you are free to go."

Haruhi is the first to get up and leave not looking at anyone as she walks out of the room then out of the school.

Mori picks up Hunny putting him on his shoulders then leaving with Hunny.

Kaoru and Hikaru get up last and leave so now Kyouya is alone in the room.

Kyouya finishes writing in his black note book then puts the pen on the table beside it. "Someone who can kill without being there and with a heart attack maybe more. Well there is more to murder than meets the eye but I'm not surprised at this. After all who else would have the power to do it." He smirks. "Ryuk."

The shinigami looks to Kyouya. "What is it?"

"There's an apple in the cupboard in the back room. Go ahead. I know how much you like them. Just do me one thing and make sure no one sees the apple being eaten by an invisible thing. It'd be most annoying if someone saw you eating." Kyouya leans back in his chair.

Ryuks eyes light up. "Done!" He rushes off to go get the apple once he finds it he devours every part of the apple even the core. "Say." He starts as he finishes chewing then swallows. "Why are you killing those in this silly club? Aren't they your friends?"

Kyouya looks over his shoulder at Ryuk. "Why am I going after those in the host club you ask?" His evil smirk widens. "Well Ryuk. The others members of the host club are the perfect test subjects to test the ability of the Death note. Also once they are eliminated then I won't have to worry about anyone finding out I'm the killer. In this club it would be found out about if I don't get rid of them. Besides it also tests my abilities. If I can't kill them then what are the chances I'll be able to kill others."

Ryuk watches Kyouya interested. "Well you are a smart one." He compliments.

Kyouya looks back to the black note book on the table in front of him. "Now all I need to do is wait for tomorrow." He packs his stuff including the note book into his bag and leaves the room with Ryuk following him.

At Hunnys mansion.

Hunny and Mori are sitting in the living room of Hunnys mansion. Hunny on the floor and Mori on one of the couch.

"Who do you think is next?" Hunny asks Mori with shadows covering his eyes.

Mori watches the smaller boy. "Don't know." He answers simply.

Hunny looks down at the floor not saying anything else.

At Haruhi's home.

"Haruhi~!" The hidden females dad's cheery voice echoes throughout the small home. "I'm home!"

"Hey dad." Haruhi welcomes her father back in a monotone.

"Whats wrong?" He rushes over to his daughter who's in the kitchen.

"I'm just worried for my friends is all." Haruhi responds.

Her dad hugs her. "Oh sweetie it'll be ok."

"I hope so." Haruhi looks down at the pot of meat, potatoes and veggies that shes cooking.

The next day. Host club hours after school.

The hosts look at the shrine created in Tamakis memory in the host club room.

A black shelving looking unit with lit candles and unlit incense's along the edges of the two shelves. On the top shelf is a picture of Tamaki right in the middle of the shelf.

"It's good." Haruhi is the first to speak up.

The others nod in agreement.

"Yes. Now lets get ready for our guests. We are going to be outside today." Kyouya tells them then turns and walks towards the host clubs room door. "Even with Tamaki gone." He stops at the door. "He would want us to continue hosting." He then continues out of the room down to the outside space behind Ouran.

The others look at each other and take a moment before going to follow Kyouya out of the room to outside.

Once outside they find spots to sit on the well taken care of green grass where tea pots, tea cups and plates with snacks are already laid out on picnic blankets.

Hikaru and Kaoru on the one closest to the school under a window.

Haruhi on the one closest to a small river placed there last time they had an outdoor host club time.

Hunny and Mori on the one across from Haruhis.

"Is everyone ready?" Kyouya asks looking around at the other hosts as soon as they are all settled.

They all take a second to put on a happier look and nod.

"Alright." Kyouya is standing at his spot on the picnic blanket that was left when the other hosts sat on the other picnic blankets. His is across from the twins. He raises his voice to let the waiting guests hear. "The host club is now open for business!"

As the guests sit with those they requested the hosts begin entertaining them the best they can.

No one says anything about Tamaki as the host club continues as normally as they can.

"Tea princesses?" Hikaru offers to their guests holding the tea pot from their picnic blanket.

"Yes please." The three guests respond.

Hikaru pours the tea into each of the guest's cups then turns to Kaoru who is sitting beside him. "What about you Kaoru?"

Kaoru shakes his head. "No thanks. I'm not thirsty."

Hikaru pours some tea into his own cup then putting the tea pot down he picks up his cup. He drinks some of it not swallowing, enough to fill his mouth without him having to puff out his cheeks. He then puts the cup down and places a hand on Kaorus cheek getting him to look at him as he places his other hand on his slightly younger twin's hip.

The guests lean forward in anticipation for the brotherly love moment.

Hikaru leans in close sealing his lips over his twins.

The guests go all into fan girl mode watching the two.

Hikaru gently coaxes Kaoru's mouth open and lets the tea in his mouth go into his twin's mouth.

Kaoru swallows the liquid placed in his mouth with a drop of it that escaped his mouth sliding down his chin.

Hikaru breaks the kiss licking the drop off of Kaorus chin.

By now their guests are in their own yaoi fan girl land, aka daydreaming of the brotherly love scene over and over again sometimes with more to it.

The brothers pull away from one another and turn to their guests seeing them lost in yaoi fan girl land they smirk.

Getting back to their brotherly love to get the guests to hopefully come back to Earth Hikaru looks to Kaoru with lusty eyes.

"Kaoru. I wish we could have sometime alone right now. I want to stop holding back." Hikaru purrs.

Their guests are brought back down to Earth now watching the scene before them once again.

"Hikaru…." Kaoru says softly. "I understand how you feel. I want the same as you just as badly."

The guests squeal happily.

The twins turn to their guests who are sitting on the part of the blanket right under the window.

They wait for the guests to come back to normal then they begin chatting with their guests.

The window above the twins is opened by two third year female students just wanting to look outside not noticing the host club.

A beautiful glass vase of red roses is knocked over by one of the girls accidently. It's heading right for one of the twins guests.

The girl who knocked the vase over looks down with a surprised gasp.

Kaoru notices the falling vase before any other guest at their spot also faster than his twin. He looks to the guest its heading for. "Watch out!" He springs forward seeing the guest didn't have enough time to react. He shields the guest using his body and the vase smashes against his head. His now limp body lets go of the guest and he falls to his side on the edge of the blanket on the ground, unconscious.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru screams rushing over to his twin's side.

The twin's guests and the two girls up at the window gasp in horror.

The rest of the host club and their guests rush over to the twins.

Hunny rushes to Hikaru's side scared that his best friend Kaoru is going to die.

Mori keeps the guests a respectful distance away and Haruhi goes to check on Kaoru.

Kyouya stands at the edge of the picnic blanket the twins had chosen for their spot and watches for a moment.

Hikaru looks to Kyouya desperately, holding the unconscious Kaoru in his arms not letting anyone else touch him. "Kyouya! Please! Get someone out here to help him!" He cries.

"I'm already on it. Don't worry." Kyouya tells the distressed twin pulling out his cell dialing a number only to put it up to his ear.

Haruhi tries to reach for either Kaorus neck or wrist to check for a pulse but Hikaru turns back to look at his twin at the same time.

He notices Haruhi reaching for his twin and he pulls Kaoru away from her with a teary eyed glare silently telling her to not touch Kaoru.

"I'm just going to check for a pulse is all. I promise after that I won't try to touch him again." The hidden girl tells Hikaru softly.

"No. No." Hikaru moves a few small steps back holding Kaorus body close. "No!"

Haruhi stares into Hikaru's distressed eyes seeing that there's no way to talk him into letting her check for a pulse she sighs. "I just wanted to see if he was still alive and how strong his pulse is. Nothing more. But if you won't let me I understand and it'll have to wait till the paramedics arrive." She stands and goes over to help Mori.

Kyouya snaps his phone shut. "They're on their way." He turns to the guests. "I'm sorry ladies but you'll have to leave. I'm sure Kaoru will be fine but right now please go home or to wherever else you need to go. It is most appreciated." He explains to them.

The guests look amongst each other, some at Kaoru, hesitant to leave as they want to know what will happen.

By now Hikaru is lost in staring at Kaorus face through the blur of his tears. "Cold…" He whispers to himself feeling his twin start to get a little cold. He moves Kaoru's body closer to himself trying to warm him up. "I'll keep you warm. Just please stay alive." He whispers to Kaoru with his broken voice. "Please."

"Ladies." Haruhi steps in. "Please understand. Everything will be ok. Hikaru needs some space and the paramedics when they get here will need to be able to reach Kaoru without having to push through a crowd. Please. Go home and we'll give you any news as soon as we know. Ok?"

The guests nod and leave all worried about what will happen to Kaoru.

The paramedics arrive a few minutes later.

Mori picks up Hunny brining him away from the twins to let the paramedics have more space to work.

Hikaru jumps pulling Kaoru away when a paramedic reaches for the younger twin. He looks to the paramedic in such a broken distressed way the paramedic's heart almost breaks.

"It's alright." He tells the distressed twin softly. "We'll take care of him."

Hikaru's eyes dart up and down the paramedics crouched body and reluctantly lets him take Kaoru.

"Thank you." The paramedic smiles reassuringly at Hikaru then moves Kaoru onto the same style of stretcher from when Renge had the hosts filming a movie.

Hikaru moves to one side of the stretcher kneeling down there and he looks at his twins face.

The paramedics let him, and work around Hikaru, examining Kaoru. They put an I.V. on him and lift him to the ambulance with Hikaru following ignoring the hosts calling for him to wait.

Hikaru climbs into the ambulance with the paramedics and Kaoru but the paramedics don't say anything letting him come along as they rush Kaoru off to the hospital.

"There's a limo waiting for us out front." Kyouya spoke up among the remaining host club. "Let's go and we'll meet up with Hikaru at the hospital.

The other hosts nodded and ran ahead of Kyouya to the limo as they are scared of losing another friend so soon after losing one.

Kyouya smirks knowing there really wasn't any need for their hope as Kaoru is as good as dead. He joins the other hosts after a quick chuckle turning himself back to his calm calculated self.

The hosts arrive and find Hikaru in the waiting room sitting on a chair… slumped…. Distressed….. and scared.

Hunny clings to Mori not quite as scared as Hikaru but still scared that Kaoru is going to die.

Haruhi goes over to the oldest twin gently laying a hand on his shoulder. "Hikaru…" Her soft voice penetrates his ears but he barley even looks to her, barely acknowledging her.

"He'll be ok…" Came a hopeful and distressed mumble of the Hitanchiin as he looks away from Haruhi towards the doors the paramedics took Kaoru through earlier. "He'll be alright…." He keeps mumbling to himself no longer even giving one sign he acknowledges the host club in any way.

Haruhi turns to her other friends but they do not offer any options being too busy themselves.

Mori trying to assure Hunny.

Kyouya talking to the lady at the desk by the waiting room.

Hunny scared and desperately seeking assurance from his taller male companion.

Haruhi sighs softly and looks down wondering in her head herself if Kaoru really will be alright as he was hit in the head with glass. She just sits next to Hikaru seeing nothing else to do but wait hopeful and try to be assuring to the distressed twin. "He'll be ok." She says softly but as expected she doesn't get a response from the male beside her. She settles for speaking a few assuring words every now and then to herself and the non-responsive Hitanchiin.

After a few minutes Hunny and Mori join Haruhi and Hikaru on the chairs.

Hunny fidgeting and Mori watching the smaller blonde.

Haruhi is still sitting there speaking soft assurances every now and then.

Hikaru mutters to himself and ignores the other members of the host club there.

Kyouya watches from beside the desk with the lights glare shining off of his glasses. He pushes them up on his nose with a soft smirk. 'He's not coming back. Wish you had said your petty kind last words to him?' He chuckles in his head. 'Cause you won't ever get to say a word to him again.'

A doctor suddenly comes into the room and glances around only to have his eyes rest on Hikaru. He approaches slowly with his head down as if unsure he wants to do this but knows he has to.

Kyouya hides his smirk with his calm look as he moves closer to watch the scene unfold in every detail.

As the doctor stops a little in front of Hikaru the ginger haired boy raises his head to stare hopeful in the doctor's eyes. The doctor keeps a calm and sympathetic look on his face trying his best to not show how the face of Kaorus twin is affecting him with the news he brings. He clears his throat before attempting to speak only to be interrupted.

"He's ok….. Right? … He'll be ok…" Hikaru's shaky voice speaks up as he searches the doctor's eyes for the answer desperately.

The doctor pauses a moment staring back into the searching amber pools. "Well….." He trails off.

Hikaru jolts up from his seat grabbing the collar of the doctors white coat.

Haruhi pries the boy off the doctor. "Hikaru let the doctor finish and be nice." She softly scolds the ginger haired male.

Hikaru shrugs her off and his eyes have never left the doctors.

The doctor sighs very softly before finishing. "I'm sorry. The glass in his head along with the impact from the vase smashing on him….. killed him…. There was nothing we could do."

Hikaru's eyes fill with new found tears as his amber pools sink into heart breaking depression. "No…." He takes two steps back shaking his head softly. "No."

"Hikaru…." Haruhi reaches a hand towards Hikaru scared of what he will do now that his twin is dead.

"No!" Hikaru snaps shaking his head more vigorously. "NO!" He shouts looking down to the ground as the tears fall like a waterfall. He sniffles and looks up to the doctor teary eyed, pleading….. broken….. "You're lying!" He rushes forward grabbing the doctor's collar to his white coat. "YOU HAVE TO BE LYING!" He cries desperately in a last spark of hope that his brother is alive.

The doctor's eyes widen a touch and it becomes harder for him to hide his sadness of seeing the late boy's twin's reaction to the unfortunate fate of his twin. He manages to keep himself composed as he responds. "I wish I was."

Hikaru slowly lets go of the doctor and backs away from him wide eyed in horror. He looks to the doors where they had taken Kaoru then later the doctor came from.

"Hikaru…." Haruhi tries reaching out to her distressed and broken friend with wide eyes scared for what he's going to do.

Hikaru jolts off through the doors to go find his twin.

"HIKARU!" Haruhi shouts after him but something inside of her keeps her from giving chase as Hikaru disappears from view. "Hikaru…." She mutters under her breath.

Hunny had jump hugged Mori bursting into tears at the news of Kaorus death.

Mori hugs the smaller male back trying to sooth the crying male in his arms as he fights the tears from his eyes to stay strong for Hunny.

Hikaru had no trouble finding Kaorus room, as if he knew where it was the whole time. He bursts in rushing right to his dead twin's side. He crouches beside the bed ignoring everyone else around him. "KAORU!" He screams in a pleading way that's so broken the other doctors and nurses in the room are left without words. "KAORU! PLEASE WAKE UP!" He grips his brother's hand shivering slightly at the coldness of it he brings it to his clothed chest. "Wake up…." He says in a half sobbed voice and his face begins to fall into a deeper horror and depressed looked. "Kaoru…." He throws his arm over his twin's body breaking into a full fit of cries and sobs. He continuously cries his twins name between sobs.

No one has to heart to disturb but they stay in the room to make sure the late males twin doesn't do something stupid in his depressed state.

Hikaru pulls Kaorus body closer himself still crying heavily over the cold corpse of his brother. His mind blank except for every second he and Kaoru had together along with Kaorus face. He continues to sink into a deeper depression as the process of his twin being dead continuously runs through his mind; all the while the nurses and doctors in the room stand by helpless to stop it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three: A depressed twin.

Hikaru didn't arrive to school for the next two days after Kaoru's death with the funeral being the next day.

No one blamed him and the two girls who knocked the vase down feel really guilty but Kyouya assures them that it was an accident so it's not their fault.

"Are you sure Hika-chan is ok?" Hunny mumbles to Kyouya looking up at the raven.

"Hikaru will have servants and maids or butlers looking after him and watching over him to make sure he doesn't do something stupid. We need to give Hikaru some space right now. He is grieving so let's let him be for now." Kyouya informs the remaining blonde in the host club.

The other hosts nod or mummer in agreement adding that they will still be there for Hikaru but they need to give him a little space at the moment.

Hunny nods and goes back to Mori.

On the third day after Kaoru's death is his funeral.

Hikaru is of course there but he isn't himself as he is more of an empty shell of who he used to be, not even acknowledging anyone around him and his eyes are like bottomless pits of depression. He keeps to himself and he is almost like an empty shell of a person doing what an invisible person controlling the invisible strings attached to Hikaru.

Though that's a stretch from the truth, as no one can control another human with invisible strings, it is a good example of how Hikaru is right now.

Everyone is pretty sure that the only reason he hasn't killed himself is because the maids or butlers and servants stop him and he is too distressed as well as depressed to properly think.

He never said a word to anyone but himself and some say they heard some of his mumbling sounding like he was talking to Kaoru.

The host club was pretty sure that Hikaru was so far in depression and distress that he finds comfort in 'talking to Kaoru' though the younger is no longer a part of this world.

The next day the school gathered the students for an assembly as they have an announcement.

Everyone is the gym and muttering amongst themselves wondering what the announcement is about. They quiet down when the principle steps up to the mic.

The principle clears his throat and begins speaking. "Today we have a sad announcement. I am afraid Hikaru has died."

Everyone starts muttering again until shushed back to quietness.

"It is without a doubt he has left us and has been able to return to his twin once again. It is without a doubt he has become happier to be back with his own brother. Let's have a moment of silence for the death of Hikaru Hitachiin." The principle lowers his head.

Everyone copies him.

"Heh. Seems like you didn't have to kill him." Ryuk chuckles to Kyouya.

Kyouya only smirks in response.

The host club was closed for that day and to be opened the day after.

Kyouya stayed up late working as well writing out the next death and he made sure to come to school as normal as possible.

The host club is about to open and Hunny goes into the room where they keep the treats.

Hunny looks for something he wants but doesn't find it and he starts to stumble a little. He lowers his head so his eyes are covered by the shadows of his bangs but he doesn't look angry. He somewhat stumbles towards the main host club as the others watch.

Mori and Haruhi are about to ask if Hunny is alright….

Then Hunny suddenly falls over reminding the remaining host club of when he had a cavity so they cleared out the room to keep him from sweets.

They race to his side.

"Mitsukuni?" Mori places a hand on Hunny's shoulder.

Hunny doesn't react or move at all.

Mori gently shakes the small boy but no response.

Haruhi checks for a pulse and she can feel the last dying heart beat against her fingers before it's gone. "He's…. gone…" She sadly says.

Mori lowers his head letting his tears fall. "No. Mitsukuni." He whimpers.

Haruhi has never seen him like this and she places a hand on the saddened sempia's shoulder in sympathy.

Kyouya writes in his black book with a smirk.

Ayanokji pokes her head in the room and looks to Kyouya.

He glances to her.

She gestures that she wants to talk to him then she leaves the room.

Kyouya goes out to go see what she wants. "What is it?" He questions.

"You are the other holder of the Death note." She states.

Kyouya stops his writing in his black book and looks up to her looking as calm as ever. "Oh and what makes you say that?"

She holds up her death note. "I have my own death note and I have the shinigami eyes that allow me to see the names as well as the life spans of everyone. However I cannot see the life spans of those who hold a death note." She explains.

Kyouya finishes what he was writing then closes his death note. "That is nice. We can arrange a deal so I can use your eyes if needed."

"What kind of deal?" Ayanokji tilts her head softly.

"How about you let me use your eyes whenever I need it and in return I don't tell you to the authorities who will believe that every killing is you behind it all only making them take you into custody ruining everything you have going for you. So. Will you cooperate?" Kyouya smirks.

Ayanokji narrows her eyes with a growl. "Fine. You have a deal."

"Good." Kyouya nods, his eyes covered by the glare shining off the lenses. "And if you break our partnership or anything I will report you to the authorities which then you'll have to live with the charges of murder." He says as he leans closer to the girl before pulling away to stand straight again. "I will contact you if I need you. In the meantime be highly careful who you kill." He says as he walks past her walking away. He makes sure to brush her with his notebook as well as brush his hand on her notebook so they can see the shinigamis.

Ayanokji slightly turns with a glare watching him go. "You had better be grateful for the price I paid to get these eyes." She grumbles then she turns away going off on her own. "Let's go Rem."

The shinigami follows her as Ryuk follows Kyouya.

"That was much easier than expected." Kyouya chuckles to himself. "I almost thought I would have to trick her into thinking that Tamaki was still secretly alive and that I would tell him that the kills are all her doing. Though that is a good idea. I think I'll store that away for a possible way to keep her under my control." He says to himself then glances back to Ryuk. "Wouldn't that be fun to see her react to?"

"You humans interest me so much." Ryuk responds grinning happily.

Kyouya turns away smirking.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four: Deadly waters.

The next day the host club are in their club room just sitting there.

Haruhi glances back to Mori who is at the memorial shrine to remember all of their members that have died so far.

Mori has just been sitting there staring at it all day ever since he arrived to school.

Haruhi turns to Kyouya who is looking down at his black book writing something while his eyes remain hidden from anyone who happen look in his direction by the glare shining off of his glasses. She sighs softly and looks downwards.

They all have been getting words of sympathy for their lost friends and host club members but it hasn't seemed to cheer them up.

Kyouya has been pretty quiet all day, Haruhi almost seems spaced out and Mori has just been sitting staring at the memorial shrine in the club room.

Yes the words of sympathy seem to have no effect whatsoever.

Haruhi turns to look out a window just watching outside. She gets up and goes over to it stopping to stand in front of the window.

Kyouya only spares a glance to her for a few seconds before turning back to what he was doing.

A few moments of silence pass on by around the three.

Renge comes up through the floor in the way she likes to. "Oh such tragedy." She whines. "The silence almost makes it unbearable!" She raises her head looking around herself but she seems to not have even caught any of their attentions at all. She looks away. "Alas." She sighs. "It seems our own grief is going to consume us." She finishes the last few words as the platform she is on heads back to where it came from she finishes speaking half way down then goes silent for the rest of the way down disappearing.

Haruhi sighs to herself then just before she was about to turn away from the window she blinks noticing something. She brings her hands to the window's glass staring wide eyed at what she swears she is seeing.

Haruhi's P.O.V.

Is that….. IS THAT TAMAKI!?

No way. No it can't be.

…Right…..?

Is there a chance? A possibility that it truly is him?

I can't help myself with my racing thoughts as I watch him climb into a car with another girl.

But what's stops my thoughts in it's tracks is when I swear I can see Tamaki turn to look to me with a sad longing look just before he turns away only for the driver to begin driving away.

There was no room or time for thinking…. Just go….

No one's P.O.V.

Haruhi suddenly bolts out of the room.

Kyouya looks up. "Haruhi!" He calls after her.

Mori seems to be snapped back to reality and turns just in time to see Haruhi disappear around the corner.

The other two leap to their feet and chase after the hidden girl.

Luckily for Haruhi there was a horse carriage with no roof that was left unattended as it was there to test out a possible path for it to walk coming up on the next celebration the school will be pulling off.

She climbs in taking the reigns and gets the horses going.

Kyouya and Mori skid to a stop as they see her riding away in the carriage.

"This way." Kyouya turns with Mori following as they head to Kyouya's limo which was waiting to pick up Kyouya.

They climb in with Mori going in first.

"Chase after that horse carriage." Kyouya orders the driver then in no time they are off once everyone is safely in the car.

They try to keep up with the carriage but the driver has to drive down another path then comes to a stop at a place where they can cut the carriage off.

The driver stops and Kyouya along with Mori race out to watch waiting for Haruhi to come over in which she will need to stop.

Haruhi looks like she is seeing something that they can't.

"I think her grief has taken over." Kyouya says pushing up his glasses.

Suddenly the carriage starts to slam against the wall on the bridge jerking Haruhi but she manages to stay on.

She continues to move along but is once again slammed into the wall of the bridge this time knocking her over board.

Mori and Kyouya watch as this happens.

Mori gets ready to move while Kyouya watches Haruhi head for the water below.

Haruhi's P.O.V.

Tamaki jumps after me reaching towards me trying to help save me as we head for the water below.

I reach out towards him as we head for the water head first.

He starts to appear more like a ghost person.

As we head down headfirst he starts to disappear starting from his feet into sparkles that vanish not long after making that part of his body vanish.

My eyes widen as I realize that this is actually Tamaki's ghost or just my imagination.

He continues to disappear then he is gone and not even a second later I hit the water falling down into it.

Tama…..ki…..

I close my eyes as I sink down into the water.

The dark water is closing in around me as I start to feel my breath leave me.

Could this be the end?

My eyes begin to slip closed.

Please…. Anyone… Someone…

My eyes close as the darkness consumes me and I tilt my head back trying to let out a scream but water rushes faster into my mouth then before when it was partly opened and bubbles come from my mouth.

No… Is this really the end?

No one's P.O.V.

Mori heads as fast as he can towards the water ready to jump in after Haruhi.

Kyouya watches with no glare on his glasses and gains a small smirk on his face only to close his eyes slightly turning away as if feeling satisfied gaining the glare on his glasses again.

Mori dives into the water and looks for Haruhi then notices her sinking down towards the bottom. He swims down after her and finally reaches her grabbing her then begins to swim upwards as he drags the unconscious Haruhi through the water back up to the surface. He gasps as his head resurfaces then he swims towards the shore.

Kyouya who looks the same as ever as he goes to meet Mori and Haruhi.

Mori drags Haruhi's body onto the shore laying her on her back as he sits there on his hands and knees.

Kyouya kneels down and presses two fingers on Haruhi's neck waiting for a few moments before pulling away.

Mori looks to Kyouya waiting for an answer on if she's ok.

Kyouya pushes his glasses up as he seems to be still looking at Haruhi's body with the glare still on his glasses as Mori can't really tell what Kyouya is thinking. "She's gone. We were too late." He says.

Mori looks away looking down to a spot on the ground between his hands.

Mori and Kyouya are the only ones left in the host club now.

Mori can't help but wonder why this is happening to them.

What did they ever do to deserve this!?

Or is it all just bad luck?

He's not sure about anything anymore….. Not even sure if there is a point to dread if he's next in line to die in this possibly string of bad luck for the host club.

However he doesn't see Kyouya's small smirk that graces his lips for a few moments.

Ryuk chuckles.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five: The final test.

Mori has not spoken a single word since then. He has gone back to how he was acting before Haruhi died.

Kyouya wanders into the room finding Mori at the memorial shrine with Haruhi now added to it as well. He watches Mori sit there for almost a minute then turns heading off to somewhere.

Ryuk follows. "So are we just waiting for him to kill himself or something?" He asks Kyouya.

Kyouya ignores him and glances around at a few students.

Ryuk moves closer to hover next to him while being able to look at his face. "Hey are you listening?" He asks.

Kyouya's eyes flicker to some students they pass by.

Ryuk looks up to them. "Oh that's right. It would seem strange if you started talking to nothing." He says in understanding. He moves a little behind Kyouya feeling a little bored as nothing has happened since Haruhi. He starts acting weirdly like when Light was ignoring him or at least not talking to him in public before the camera search.

Kyouya slightly glances to the shinigami and turns back away almost rolling his eyes at the shinigami. He heads to the cafeteria and gets an apple.

Ryuk stops acting up and follows Kyouya hanging over his shoulder staring at the apple with such intense longing he is almost drooling.

Kyouya walks back to the host club room and once inside he closes the door. He tosses the apple behind him.

Ryuk catches it like a goalie only to scarf it all down enjoying the juicy deliciousness that is his description for a human world apple.

Kyouya knows that Mori is too lost in his own grief to even notice the apple seemingly be eaten by nothing.

Ryuk sighs happily. "Man those things are good." He flies over to Mori to look at the memorial shrine. He chuckles looking at the pictures. "Well it seems your personal test is almost over." He says words spoken to Kyouya as he the shinigami continues to look at the memorial shrine for now.

Kyouya only smirks to himself as he opens one of his black books starting to write in it.

…

Ayanokji sighs as she lays on her back on her bed. "That damn Kyouya." She grumbles to herself.

Rem hovers close by. "Well there isn't much you can do about it right now." She says.

Ayanokji sighs. "I know. I know." She sits up using her arms behind her on her bed to hold herself up. She glances down in thought. "But I am sick of waiting."

Rem doesn't say anything as Ayanokji gets lost in her thoughts.

The silence hovers over them until Ayanokji gets an idea.

"I know what to do." Ayanokji gains an evil smirk almost chuckling. "Yes. Yes it will help me surely." She looks to Rem. "If Haruhi is already dead then there is one other person I can destroy that will be almost as good." She looks to her school bag where she has her Death note. "I'll just have to kill the only one left."

The next day ….

Mori heads straight to the host club room and once again goes to sit looking at the memorial shrine instead of going to class.

The truth of it has become obvious.

Mori's only reason to come to school is the memorial shrine.

Kyouya comes in during lunch only to sit at his usual table working on his laptop.

Things are silent between the two.

Mori who seems lost in his own world.

Kyouya who is just letting the silence go on as he types away on his laptop.

A few minutes go by then Kyouya stops his typing only to look to the time on his laptop with the glare on his glasses hiding his eyes.

He watches the time not moving, except to breath, then as another minute ticks by he ends up smirking his host club Kyouya smirk.

The doors to the host club burst open as two men walk in.

Kyouya seems to glance that way however the two men ignore him.

Mori doesn't seem to notice that the two came in.

"Hey!" One of the men call. He is wearing a male Ouran outfit with a dark brown gang looking vest. He has blonde hair cut short and slightly narrowed aqua green eyes have a very intense as well as for the most part intimidating stare.

The other man is quietly watching. He is also wearing a male Ouran outfit and instead of a vest he has a dark brown cloth wrapped around just below his knee. He has short brown hair and golden yellow eyes.

Both of the men look like they go to the gym quite a lot.

Mori still doesn't react.

Kyouya just silently watches from the sidelines.

"Hey!" The brunette man snaps. "We are talking to you!"

Still Mori doesn't react.

Kyouya's hands move away from the keyboard of the lap moving instead to move to his lap.

The blonde man storms right over to Mori. He growls. "Hey!" He snarls.

Mori doesn't even look up to him.

The blonde man turns to the shrine then slams a punch into it knocking it over.

Mori's eyes widen as we watches the memorial shrine tumble down to the floor.

The blonde man grabs Mori by the collar of his shirt raising him up to stare right into his eyes. "Did you hear me!? We are talking to you!"

Mori's eyes have gone into shadows cast from his bangs.

"Hey!" The blonde man tries again pulling Mori closer to him. "Are you deaf or something?!"

Mori looks up with a very pissed off look. "How dare you." He snarls.

The blonde man looks surprised then smirks. "Seems I've hit a weak spot." He chuckles.

Mori slams a hard punch into the mans jaw.

The man blinks at the sudden hard punch making his jaw crack.

The brunette mans eyes widen.

The blonde man brings his free hand to his chin and jaw area feeling it only to crack it again. He turns with a harsh glare at Mori. "You want to do this the hard way? Then let's start a little test of how strong your wimpy body is."

Mori slams a punch into the mans face knocking out a few teeth.

The man yelps as if not expecting Mori to be that strong. He drops Mori as he stumbles back a few steps spitting out his teeth.

Mori lands on his feet no problem as he still looks ragingly pissed off.

The blonde man growls after felling the area of where his now missing teeth are. He charges with a battle cry now also pissed off.

Mori swings his body to the side in time to avoid a punch sent from the man. He spins and sends a hard kick to the mans back.

The man tumbles face first into the ground with a sickening crunch then leaving a paint brush like trail of blood probably coming from his broken nose.

The brunette man starts to panic and pulls out a gun aiming it at Mori.

Mori turns to the brunette man.

But it's too late ….

A bullet is fired and it goes right into Mori's chest.

Mori opens his mouth spitting up blood in surprise and pain as he starts to fall backwards from the bullets force. He falls onto his back on the floor between the brunette man and the blonde man gurgling up blood until his body stills with what seems to be his final exhale of air.

The brunette man looks up only to see Kyouya closing a cell phone. He shakes feeling unexplainably uncomfortable under the raven's gaze through the glare on his glasses.

Renge rises out of the ground on her platform. "Oh no! This is not good!" She gasps.

The blonde man gets up groaning in slight pain.

Renge looks around fearfully. "Oh no!" She cowers on her platform that is almost to the point it normally goes to.

The blonde man sends a glare to her only to come over, punch a hole into the platform ripping out some electrical wires.

The platform goes crazy with Renge holding on for dear life screaming in fright.

Then ….

The platform falls apart as Renge screams in terror and slightly crushes Renge up to her mid chest under it with enough force to cause her to seem unconscious or dead.

Kyouya frowns upon seeing this.

The blonde man goes to the brunette grabbing his hand quickly dragging him away down the halls only to exit the school …. Right into the open arms of Kyouya's police force ready to take the men away.

Students gasping in terror as some get a look at the scene that's in the host club room.

In no time it spreads around the school like an invisible untameable wildfire.

Kyouya gets up and goes over to look to Renge's body.

The schools medical staff will be here soon he is more than certain of that.

He just stands there looking down at Renge through the glare from his glasses.

Some of Kyouya's police force come in with the medical staff.

Kyouya brings a hand up pushing up his glasses then moves away to allow the medical staff to check Mori and Renge. He turns to his men. "See to it that the shrine is fixed." He orders.

His men go to see what they can salvage from the shrine.

The medical staff sorrowfully move away from the two bodies as Kyouya turns back to them.

The unspoken message clear.

Mori and Renge are dead.

The bodies are placed in body bags then some of Kyouya's men not working on the memorial shrine go to keep the curious students from getting too close as the body bags are carried away.

Back in the club room Kyouya sends his men away to get the material needed to fix the memorial shrine.

A few moments later another person enters the room.

Kyouya turns to the person who has just entered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six: Where to now?

"So it was you who killed Renge." Kyouya speaks with a slight sigh in his voice.

Ayanokji moves into the room more. "You never specified who I could and could not kill."

Kyouya doesn't respond immediately.

It's true.

He didn't really tell her that she couldn't kill Renge.

So in response he once again pushes up his glasses before he speaks with one finger still on his glasses as if to hold it there.

"Well I take it you killed Renge because Haruhi was already killed?"

Ayanokji nods. "You guessed right. She was the closest to Haruhi that I could kill since Haruhi is dead before I could come up with a good way to kill her."

Kyouya lowers his hand to his side. "I suspected that."

"So what now?" Ayanokji asks curiously.

Kyouya glances to what could be salvaged of the memorial shrine.

The host club are eliminated and it means that Kyouya can truly kill anyone since he was able to kill his friends.

So the big question _is_ what now.

Kyouya smirks and turns back to Ayanokji. "Well ….." He begins. "I believe I do have a _few_ ideas."

Ayanokji looks interested. "What do you have planned?" She asks curiously.

Kyouya moves a little closer to her stopping a little in front of her.

The two of them stare at each other for a few tense moments.

"We will make people believe that it is safe now but in secret we will continue." Kyouya starts. "Also …"

Ryuk and Rem hover a little away in the host club room.

Ryuk laying on his side with one arm propping up his head a little.

Rem is just standing there.

The two shinigamis watch the two death note holders discuss plans.

"You do have to admit that humans can be quite interesting." Ryuk speaks up to Rem.

"Yes they can be." Rem says in agreement. "However I can only wonder what they are planning this time."

Ryuk chuckles in response. "We'll see. We'll see."

"Ok fine." Ayanokji mumbles in half agreement folding her arms over her chest almost in a pout.

"I'm glad that you understand." Kyouya says still watching her with his eyes still hidden by the glare coming off of his glasses. "Now I suggest that we leave now. I have a feeling that classes will be cancelled just for safety of the students in case any more of the men like the ones that attacked. It's obvious that they are a part of a gang."

"Yes but there won't be any others. Correct?" Ayanokji raises an eyebrow with an all knowing smirk.

Kyouya can't help but smirk. "Correct. I put that a certain gang member, the brunette who is named Timothy powers, to come with one other to provoke Mori into a fight then for Timothy to shoot Mori. Seems that the other gang member tagged along because you wrote that he would kill Renge." He says as he makes sure that they have their facts straight.

Ayanokji chuckles softly as she closes her eyes. "Yes yes. Quite the true story."

….

"I can't believe it …." Someone gasps then dashes off. "I must alert father."

…..

"Well we should start making ourselves scarce." Kyouya says and heads over to grab his stuff. "You especially."

Ayanokji rolls her eyes after opening her eyes. "I know." She says and turns back to the door. "Come on Rem." She leaves.

Rem following after her.

Kyouya pauses in what he is doing with his laptop closed and in hand. He sighs. "That girl is going to be a lot more work than I planned on." He then puts the laptop into his bag.

Ryuk comes over watching over Kyouya's shoulder. "Well. Seems that it will be a surprise for what comes next now." He says mostly to himself.

Kyouya chuckles as if holding back an evil laugh. "Well Ryuk. Now it's time to make it very interesting."

Ryuk makes a soft sound of interest in Kyouya's words.

Kyouya turns around after closing his bag.

Ryuk moves a little away to not be run into by Kyouya.

"I'll get you an apple since you've been good." Kyouya says then walks out of the room.

Ryuk is swift to follow with a cry of joy. "Yay!"

…..

Ayanokji mumbles to herself as she heads along through the halls to go meet the limo that she called a little after leaving the host club room.

Rem follows behind her mostly just watching her as she flies a little above the ground instead of walking.

"That Kyouya." Ayanokji mummers. "What does he know?" She glares at another student who paused to look to her.

The message in her glare is clear.

What are you looking at?!

The student cowers quickly away.

Ayanokji continues on her way going back to her murmuring. "He thinks he knows everything." She continues until she leaves the front doors of the school. She pauses there slightly panting no long murmuring to herself.

Rem moves to beside the female Death note holder and looks at her. "Feel better?"

Ayanokji takes a deep breath straightening her posture closing her eyes only to open them to half way. "Yeah I think so." She says.

"Good." Rem says in response then goes back to following her as she heads into the waiting limo with Rem right behind her.

The driver closes the door as Rem also gets in though he can't see Rem. He then goes to the driver's side to get Ayanokji home like she requested.

The limo starts up and Ayanokji stares out the window just going completely silent.

…

"Well I guess Ayanokji got a little victory without knowing it." Kyouya says. "After all. In secret Haruhi has been well seeing Renge you could say."

Ryuk just follows as he grins like he normally does as he silently listens.

"So I guess I'll just not say anything." Kyouya shrugs glad he is in an empty hall. "Both Renege and Haruhi are dead. I guess they can be together again in the afterlife." He says uncaringly.

Ryuk moves to Kyouya's left and looks to his face. "Yes but didn't you love that Tamaki guy?"

Those words make Kyouya stop walking.

Ryuk also stops and continues to fly just now in one spot as he turns to wait for Kyouya.

Kyouya is staring down his slightly unfocused eyes are not covered since there is no glare on his glasses at the moment. "How?"

Ryuk stays where he is. "Well you were having a dream about him. You spoke his name. You sounded happy."

Kyouya raises his head quickly upwards to stare at Ryuk and the glare returns like the moon becoming full again as Kyouya moves his head. He is silent for a moment then just starts walking again.

Ryuk follows and he softly chuckles to himself. 'Yes. This human is quite interesting. I wonder what destiny he is headed for.' Are the thoughts that pass through his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven: The downwards spiral.

"So what's the plan?" Ryuk asks still following Kyouya.

Reacting as if he almost didn't even hear Ryuk Kyouya answers the shinigami as if his entire body is on autopilot at the moment.

"Well we need to make people think they are safe when there is secret killings going on. Then we will start looking at a bigger scale. But right now we should only make small moves. It is the safest idea to make people believe they are safe at least for now. It'll also give us time to plan for the much bigger scale."

"Ah I see." Ryuk says. "You sure know how to plan things that sound like they are going to be fun in the end. I just hope the way to it isn't going to be boring."

Kyouya gives a kind of hum in response though Ryuk isn't really sure what it was supposed to mean.

No other words were spoken …..

Kyouya and Ryuk are back at Kyouya's mansion.

As Kyouya predicted the classes were cancelled for safety reasons in case there were any gang members still around the area.

The school didn't want to risk anyone else getting killed or hurt.

Kyouya is laying on his bed just staring at the ceiling.

Ryuk is floating in the air lying on his side with one hand propping his head up as he watches Kyouya. He almost wants to yawn.

Just watching Kyouya lay there is getting pretty boring.

Ryuk moves out of his sideways position and slinks down to the ground beside the bed so someone standing on the other side of the bed would not see him until he pokes his head out to above the bed looking at Kyouya. He raises some more then begins making weird faces at Kyouya only to stop to observe Kyouya's reaction.

However ….

Kyouya doesn't even react.

Ryuk makes a noise of curiosity then he flaps his wings only to add silly movements with his body along with silly faces to see if he can get Kyouya to react. He stops after a few minutes and stares at Kyouya looking for any reaction at all.

Kyouya still isn't reacting as if he is off in another world all together.

Ryuk slumps in defeat. "This guy is one tough nut to crack." He sighs. He straightens then moves to look down at Kyouya's face. "Hey! Kyouya! You still in there?"

Kyouya blinks as if returning to reality when Ryuk appears above him. He sits up making Ryuk back off. He slightly pushes the shinigami away a little more as he turns to get up.

"So?" Ryuk wonders out loud.

Kyouya pushes himself to his feet moving over to his desk. "Guess I have planning to do." He says to himself as he pulls out some spare paper from a drawer of his desk.

Ryuk flies over. "So what were you thinking that made you seemingly lost?" He asks in wonder.

Kyouya sighs glancing down for a moment. He then looks back to his work he is now starting. "It's not important." He says. "You don't need to know everything."

Ryuk just stands there going through his mind of what Kyouya could have been thinking of but gives up before really giving it a chance finding it is just making him even more bored. "Say can I go get an apple? I promise to eat it where no will see."

"Yeah." Kyouya says not even looking up from his work. "Do whatever you want." He adds as his voice seems to be absentminded.

"Sweet!" Ryuk couldn't get out of that room fast enough to get to the kitchen to sneakily steal an apple to take away to eat.

Ninja Ryuk time.

He peers around the corner looking into the kitchen and his eyes brighten upon seeing a basket full of apples. He moves in heading for the basket becoming fixated on it. He makes it to the table in the middle where the basket is placed with some other cooking stuff. He looks around himself.

No one seems to be even looking his way so he turns back to the basket.

He slips an apple out of the basket bringing it down from the basket down to the side of the table he is facing and moves along the kitchen quickly putting the apple behind a hanging fruit basket to make it seem it is a part of the fruit in the basket when a chef walks by.

When safe he slips past the others with no trouble and he looks back after leaving the kitchen a little behind.

He stops and turns to the apple as he drools a little. He begins to scarf it down until there is nothing left of it. He swallows the last bit left with a satisfied sigh. "Now _That_ was a good apple." He begins wandering around the mansion. "Man you really can become lost in here." He says now that he has time to really look around.

Later he returns to Kyouya's room.

Kyouya seems to have fallen asleep while working as the side of his head is against the desk's surface.

Ryuk slightly looms over him for a few moments before pulling away. "I wonder if he's going to say anything tonight." He wonders to himself as he settles sitting in midair beside the sleeping Kyouya.

But it turned into a very boring night …

…

"But daddy it's true." A male says facing his dad across the table.

His father is reading a newspaper. "For the last time I told you that I doubt that it is that."

"I'm not lying." The male storms off in anger.

The father raises his head to watch his child go. "For many peoples sake I hope that you're wrong." He says to no one.

His beautiful rich wife comes into the kitchen. "Is everything alright?" She asks looking to her husband who folds up the newspaper.

"Nothing to worry about." The father says flashing his wife a smile. "I promise."

…

The next day Kyouya refused to go to school.

People just believed that he was lost in grief since all of his friends are now dead.

Kyouya is laying on his bed staring at the ceiling with one arm draped over his stomach. He rolls over onto his side after a few moments. He sent Ryuk to go get some apples giving him time to be alone. He sighs to himself. "Have I failed my own test?"

Only silence is what comes as the answer to his softly spoken question.

He lays there for a bit longer then finally sits up but keeps looking down.

His glasses seem to have also lost their sparkle as they no longer shine a glare to cover Kyouya's eyes.

"I-I killed Tamaki." He says then brings his hands up to look at one slightly curled palm then other only to repeat the process. "What kind of person am I if I let myself kill someone I care for deeply?" He continues talking to himself. "Am I even worthy to live anymore?" He decrescendo's to silence for a few moments. "Tamaki …" He clenches his hands together as he begins to shake a little.

As if his consciousness has come back from vacation he seems to realize what it is that he has truly done.

There is no one that can replace what Kyouya lost that is so important to him.

Ryuk comes back into the room with an armful of apples as he is eating one while speaking in between eating it. "Hey Kyouya are you sure you don't want any?" He then completely finishes eating the apple swallowing it down his throat. He looks back to Kyouya. "Huh?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight: Justice.

Kyouya is shaking and his shoulders seem to be in the worst of shaking.

Ryuk slightly tilts his head wondering what it is that is going on with Kyouya.

Suddenly Kyouya raises his head slightly and starts sobbing.

Ryuk jumps back like a frightened animal and drops the apples he was holding to the ground at the sudden change of character in Kyouya. "Whoa! Whao! Hey now! What's the problem?" He blurts out completely uncertain about all of this.

Kyouya just sits there crying and sobbing. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He sniffles then almost chokes on another sob. "Do you hear me Tamaki? I'm sorry!"

Ryuk blinks seeming to relax as Kyouya continues. "Hm. I never expected something like this." He slightly hums to himself. "This is why I prefer the human world over the shinigami world."

Kyouya just sits there sobbing as if he is actually talking to the blonde known as Tamaki.

Ryuk begins to gather his apples from the floor to bring them back into his arms.

Once done he settles on the floor crossed legged and he grabs one apple to begin eating just giving Kyouya time to just let it all out.

After all he has no idea what to do with such a situation such as this one.

He didn't really have to deal with it before.

Light refused to allow Ryuk to see him in a weakened state.

…..

Ayanokji walks along through the school halls. "I am telling you Rem, again, I am so fed up with him Rem." She sighs to the shinigami.

Rem continues to follow her obviously. "Is there any way you can get him away from controlling you?" She offers.

"He has me on a tight rein." Ayanokji sighs again. "There is no way he would release me. Especially now." She walks for a few moments as the two of them, her and Rem, go into silence.

Suddenly a book drops out of her bag she forgot to close being tired this morning from staying up thinking about Kyouya's plan for their future.

She stops walking hearing the book hit the floor. She turns and sees the book. She goes to pick it up but a nice man picks it up.

"Here you go miss." The man raises his head to look to her only to pause.

Ayanokji swallows harshly.

….

Kyouya's fits of crying suddenly begin to come to a close as he starts to calm down.

Ryuk is just finishing his second last apple. He manages to finish that one as well as the final apple just before Kyouya sniffles finally calming down. "Feel better?" He turns to Kyouya.

"I guess." Kyouya sighs and hangs his head.

Ryuk has a feeling that there might not be anything interesting today.

Maybe. Just maybe there won't be anything.

…..

The man looks between Rem and Ayanokji.

Ayanokji tries to snatch the Death note back but the man moves away.

The man looks at her. "So what my son said he overheard was true." He says. "You really have the note books just as he described it in the way you talked to whoever."

"Well Matsuda." Ayanokji says with a hint of ice in her voice. "I'll have you know I have only written one name." She smirks. "On the other hand I can tell you someone who has written in much more names." She offers.

Matsuda raises an eyebrow interested.

…..

Kyouya takes a shaky breath then gets up heading over to the bathroom splashing some water onto his face.

….

"His name is Kyouya Ootori." Ayanokji explains. "And he also has a death note."

Matsuda nods. "Thank you for that information." He moves in. "But on the account of the murder you committed with this note book you are under arrest." He handcuffs her and takes her away to his car putting her in the back. He heads around to the drivers side climbing in as he continues to ignore Ayanokji's rants about how he can't do this.

But she committed murder.

Enough said.

Matsuda has the right. He begins driving and radios in the information to Rester who is starting to seem a little old possibly getting time to start thinking about retirement kind of old.

Ayanokji can't help but smirk a little as she sits there in the back.

Yes it is time to die … Not for her though …..

Matsuda finally pulls up to the police station and finds a parking spot. He didn't leave the force even after he married a woman who really wanted to be with a cop but found that the ones she talked to are married until they ran into each other.

At first it was letting her have her fetish of being with a cop fulfilled then it turned into something much more deeper and meaningful.

Matsuda had found love.

Learning a little later that the woman was rich too though he learned that bit after a bit of their dating.

The woman always had a ride home saying that it was alright until one night where she gave in to allow Matsuda to take her home. She even invited him in that night letting him learn that she is indeed rich.

Matsuda brings Ayanokji into the station.

Aizawa turns to him.

Matsuda hands him the Death note. "It has returned. There is another one. Find Kyouya Ootori." He then leads the girl away.

…..

Ryuk pauses as he watches Kyouya. "Yes. He has changed. In more ways than one since the beginning of this."

Kyouya stands there for a while that Ryuk takes some time to look around the room for anything interesting.

Suddenly there is some kind commotion downstairs that makes Ryuk turn to it but Kyouya seems to be so lost right now to even notice.

Ryuk turns back to Kyouya only to catch a flash of the others depressed eyes.

So he decides to go looking for himself.

He leaves the room and heads downstairs only to find that the police have entered the mansion demanding for Kyouya. "Oh dear seems the cops has found us." He says to himself as he watches the cops go up the stairs. "Well I guess it'll be time soon."

The police storm into Kyouya's room.

Kyouya slightly looks up though his mind seems to have escaped into oblivion.

"Kyouya. You are under arrest for the murders of everyone you wrote in the note book of death." Aizawa says as he arrested Kyouya.

Ide finds the note book quickly on Kyouya's desk. "I got the note book." He says turning and holds the note book.

Ryuk smirks and reaches for something. "Well things have taken an interesting turn." He says to himself.

Kyouya begins to be taken away and Ide explains the note book to the anyone wondering what is going on.

Ryuk spreads his wings. "It's been fun." He says.

But just before they can leave Kyouya's room….

Kyouya freezes and his eyes widen. He throws his head back as he suffers a heart attack. He slumps in the arms of the police who try to help him but it's no use.

One of the two police officers pull away. "He's dead."

Ryuk moves in looking to Ide. "May I have my note book?" He asks making Ide jump slightly.

Ide turns to Ryuk. "We should burn it." He says.

"Hey. I am returning to the Shinigami realm." Ryuk says. "I've seen enough for now."

"Fine. I relinquish ownership to you." Ide hands Ryuk the note book and Ryuk leaves.

….

Ayanokji looks to Rem in her holding cell. "Kyouya should be dead by now." She says. "After all I wrote for him to die in the back of a police car."

"You do realize that Ryuk beat you to it." Rem says. "She wrote his name earlier because it was his time anyways and it falls on us to write the name of the note book owner when the time comes."

Ayanokji hums. "I get revenge either way. He's dead." She turns away bored.

Rem pulls out a note book. "But I am afraid your time is coming to a close." She writes Ayanokji's name into her note book.

Ayanokji spins her head to look back to Rem. "Don't you Dare!" She moves to stop Rem but stops as she suffers a heart attack.

Rem leaves with that. "Who knew that it would end up like this. If she hadn't taken the eye deal then she would still be alive. Now she is killed not long after Kyouya." She looks for the note book and finds Matsuda looking at it. She goes to him. "Are you keeping it?" She asks.

Matsuda jumps and turns to her wide eyed. "No. Sorry have it back." He hurriedly hands it to Rem who leaves with that. He later found Ayanokji dead in her cell.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine: Afterlife.

Kyouya opens his eyes half way and blinks opening them fully in surprise that he finds himself facing the host club and Renge. "What are you doing here?" He asks them looking at all of them only for his eyes to rest on Tamaki.

Tamaki moves forward as he was standing about the middle of the group only to stop a little in front of Kyouya. "Because we, mostly I, wanted to talk to you before you went off to a world of nothing." He explains. "Kyouya….. Why?"

Kyouya stares into Tamaki's eyes as his own glasses still refuse to have a glare reflecting off of them. "Oh Tamaki…" He begins. "Everyone….. I wasn't thinking right….. The note books power grab a hold of me something firce." He glances to the others.

"Well you didn't write my name but that's besides the point." Renge speaks. "You killed your friends? And for what? Some kind of test or something?"

"I guess I didn't understand the words you don't know what you have until it's gone until I got the note book." Kyouya speaks as he starts to cry. "But I found myself becoming depressed. I wouldn't blame you if you never forgive me but I really am sorry."

Tamaki gets teary eyed. "We know you are. We just wanted to hear you say it to our faces." He then hugs Kyouya who is surprised.

Kyouya recovers from the shock and hugs back. "Thank you." He tells them.

Tamaki pulls apart enough to kiss Kyouya silently crying though the kiss doesn't last long. "Mommy…. We can walk with you to the edge of nothingness but that's it. I am sorry."

Kyouya manages to smile a little. "At least I get to be with you guys again." He says.

Kaoru's hand joins with Hikaru's as they lean close together.

Tamaki holds one of Kyouya's hands and takes the lead.

And so the host club escorted Kyouya to nothingness then once they have reached as far as the host club can go they stop.

Kyouya looks to the host club and Renge. "Thank you." He says. "I accept my punishment of being stuck in nothingness." He tells them. "It is the price I pay for the horrible deeds I have committed."

Tamaki smiles sadly. "Maybe if we all end up in having another life on Earth we can be together again."

Kyouya also smiles sadly. "I'd like that." He feels the starting of suction to drag him into nothingness. "I am afraid it is time for me to go." He says. "Thank you and this is goodbye." He turns and walks into nothingness disappearing from the host clubs view.

Tamaki ends up bursting into tears.

And so our story comes to a close as Kyouya went to nothingness and Ayanokji's soul had no one to see in the afterlife so she went straight to nothingness.

The host club and Renge live in the afterlife together though Tamaki goes often to the edge of nothingness in hopes he might be able to catch a glimpse of Kyouya out there.

As far as the others know it hasn't happened but Tamaki remains hopeful.

The end.

AN:

Hope you enjoyed. I did my best on this story as I do with every other story I work on.

If you didn't like some of it for example the ending please keep in mind I tried and no one is perfect. Just me rambling here.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cupcakes.

Kaoru.


End file.
